WCW Monday Night Nitro (April 19, 1999)
The April 19, 1999 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the O'Connell Centre in Gainesville, Florida. Results ; ; *Chris Benoit & Dean Malenko (w/ Arn Anderson) defeated Scott Armstrong & Steve Armstrong *Psychosis defeated Juventud Guerrera, |Blitzkrieg, and WCW Cruiserweight & Tag Team Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. © to win the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship *Brian Knobs defeated Hak in a kendo stick vs. trash can match *Buff Bagwell defeated Disco Inferno *WCW Tag Team Champion Billy Kidman fought Raven (w/ Perry Saturn) to a no contest in a Raven's Rules match at 2:45 when, after Raven lifted a steel chair to block the Shooting Star Press, Chris Benoit & Dean Malenko ran out and attacked both men; eventually, WCW Cruiserweight Champion & WCW Tag Team Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. ran out and helped Saturn clear the ring; moments later, after Saturn and Mysterio had words, they fought until Kidman dropped Saturn and then Raven hit Kidman with the DDT; Benoit & Malenko then ran back into the ring, with the six men brawling to close the segment *WCW US Champion Scott Hunter defeated Scott Norton *Kevin Nash defeated Ric Flair (w/ Arn Anderson) at 10:16 with one foot on his chest following the powerbomb; prior to the bout, Nash cut an in-ring promo saying he would get revenge on WCW World Champion Diamond Dallas Page for putting Hulk Hogan on the shelf; he then said that if Bill Goldberg was to take the title from DDP later in the show, then he would see him at Slamboree; late in the bout, referee Charles Robinson refused to count Flair down after he sustained the powerbomb, with Gorgeous George and Brady Savage then appearing ringside, George jumping Robinson, putting on his referee's shirt, and making the count; after the bout, several medics came out, clumsily pulled Flair out of the ring, and took him backstage on a stretcher; Roddy Piper came out with them and badmouthed Flair as Flair was taken backstage and into a waiting van; Anderson protested the lack of medical equipment in the van before it was releaved Flair was being taken to the Central Florida Medical Hospital. *WCW World Champion Diamond Dallas Page fought Bill Goldberg to a no contest Commentators *Tony Schiavone *Bobby Heenan Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery 4-19-99 Nitro 1.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 2.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 3.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 4.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 5.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 6.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 7.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 8.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 9.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 10.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 11.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 12.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 13.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 14.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 15.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 16.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 17.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 18.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 19.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 20.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 21.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 22.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 23.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 24.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 25.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 26.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 27.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 28.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 29.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 30.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 31.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 32.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 33.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 34.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 35.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 36.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 37.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 38.jpg 4-19-99 Nitro 39.jpg External links